1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture classifying system and, more particularly, to an automatic picture classifying system in a dining environment.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of portable devices, Internet is getting more and more important to the life of human beings. Food and beverage (F&B) weblogs on the Internet have become one way of knowing restaurants in everyday life. Thus, it is frequently seen that people take pictures in a restaurant and upload it to the blog for sharing the contents of the restaurant with others. However, such an operation mode needs a user to manually classify the pictures and, in case of a large number of pictures photographed by the user at one time, the classifying behavior wastes lots of time and thus is inconvenient and likely to encounter a classification mistake. Furthermore, the restaurant's information cannot be known immediately by others at such an operation mode, and instead a search is required for finding the blog, which also leads to an inconvenience.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an automatic classifying system with a rapid and automatic classification to a user and with a more convenient interface to others for easily obtaining a restaurant's information provided by the user, so as to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.